


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Havolina Baby, Past Havolina, Post Promised Day, Promised Day happens in 1915..., Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, based on an episode of Private Practice, if you’ve watched the show you’ll know what episode I’m talking about, so let’s say this happens in 1920
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Riza and Roy discover that they’re going to be having a baby, and together they make a plan.Of course,nothinggoes according to plan.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina & Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Beginning

Riza was, understandably, a _mess_.

_How?! How could this be happening?_ Riza thought to herself, tossing the positive pregnancy test into her bathrooms trash bin. _We were being safe. We always made sure that we were being safe._ She groaned, flopping down on to her bed, staring up at the light fixture on the ceiling.

_I need to tell him. No- I can’t. I gotta get rid of this... this- thing! No, no. If I do and he finds out, I’ll lose him- forever. He’ll never forgive me for going behind his back with something so drastic like this. But... but if I don’t, all our hopes and dreams and goals for the future will be washed away. Our chances gone forever, in the blink of an eye._

”I _need_ to call him. I need his advice on what to do about this.” Riza sighed, sitting up and reaching over to grab the phone. She picked up the reciever, dialed Roy’s home phone number, and _prayed_ he would be home to pick up.

” _Hello?_ ” His voice sounded off from the other end. _Oh there is a God._

”Hello General.” Riza said, trying to make her voice sound calm.

” _Good morning, Captain. How’s your day off so far?_ ” Roy asked her, and Riza could practically _hear_ the smile he had on his face.

”So far it’s been... alright, I suppose. Why aren’t you at work, Sir?” She asked, crossing her legs and resting her free hand on her still flat stomach.

Whether or not it would stay flat was yet to be determined.

” _I was getting ready to head the office when your call came in._ ” He explained to her.

”D-Do you think you could swing by my place? Just for a bit?” She asked, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on the slight stammer in the beginning of her request.

” _Sure. Is everything okay?_ ” _Damnit, he noticed._.

”I’ll see you when you get here.” Riza said, ignoring his question and hanging up the phone.

* * *

Roy knocked on the front door of her apartment six minutes later.

_Bless him._ She thought to herself, fighting back a smile as she let him inside of her apartment.

”What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked as soon as Riza had shut the front door.

”Someone isn’t wasting time.” Riza mumbled under he breath, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

”Are you going to answer me? Because I’m not going anywhere until you do.” Roy sighed, sitting down on her sofa. Riza let out a shaky breath, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her calves, resting her chin on her knees.

”I’m _pregnant_.” She said, voice low, deciding not to beat around the bush.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Roy tense up. And she waited. Waited for him to freak out, to get up and walk away and force her to make the decision on _what to do_ all on her own.

”What do you want to do?” He asked, instead.

”I don’t know.” She sniffled, trying not to cry. “I mean- I’ve, considered all the options, but none of- none of them seem like the _right choice_. There’s just, so many choices. There- there’s two _main_ options, and then both of those have a bunch of sub categories.” Riza explained.

”Wait, what do you mean sub categories?” Roy asked, interrupting her with his confusion.

”There’s two main choices; keep it or don’t. But then those have a bunch of smaller decisions that would need to be made. If we decided to not keep it, do we terminate or give it up for adoption? If we go the adoption route, do we find new parents for them? Or do we just drop it off at an orphanage and pretend they don’t exist and not care about what happens to them after we walk away? And that’s not even taking into consideration whether or not we decide to keep the pregnancy _hidden_ from all of our family, friends, and coworkers. There’s just _too many_ options!” Riza rambled.

”And guess what, Roy? They _all suck_! I don’t think of any them would be the right decision. I see faults with every single possible we choice could make. _I_ don’t deserve this- _we_ don’t deserve this. But… I don’t want to get rid of it, either.”

While Riza sat on her couch ranting, Roy kept quiet, letting her get all of her frustrations out.

”Riza?” He asked, turning to face her. “Do you want this?”

”W-Who cares what _I_ want? We have our goals for the future to consider. We _need_ to atone for our sins, Roy!” She cried.

”R-Riza, hey- hey! Forget about all of that. Forget about what we did in the past, forget about what we want to do in the future. None of that matters, none of that happened. _Do. You. Want. This_?” He asked, holding her by her forearms and turning her so she was facing him.

Riza looked at him, swallowed, and told him with tears streaming down her cheeks “ _More then anything in the world_.”

Roy smiled at her, happy. “So let’s keep it!” He told her.

”You’re insane! We _can’t_! We have a goal for the future, one we’ve already planned for!” Riza groaned, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

”So? We’ll make another plan! We make them all the time. We both want this, so let’s have the baby. And don’t even try to say we don’t deserve this. Because Bradley got to have a family- even though it was a _façade_ on him and Selim’s end- and he was an even bigger monster then we’ll ever be.” Roy pointed out to her.

”So what do we do? Pretend that it’s not your baby, that you’re not their father? Spend the rest of our lives having this baby- _our_ baby- call you _Uncle Roy_ or even _Mr. Mustang_ , instead of _Daddy_ like they‘re supposed to? All the while hoping and praying that they don’t come out looking like you. Because genetically speaking, _that_ is exactly what is going to happen.” Riza reminded him, getting up to pace around her living room.

”We’ll think of something. Besides, if people say the kid looks like me, I’ll accuse them of being racist. Not all Xingese people look the same.” Roy joked, putting his arms behind his head.

”Idiot.” Riza scoffed, smacking him upside the head.

”Ow.” He whined.

”You need to leave for work, before people get suspicious.” Riza told him. Roy got up, shrugging his shoulders.

”If the men ask, I’ll tell them I overslept.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her collar bone. “I love you.” Roy whispered in her ear.

”I love you more.” She said, kissing him on the cheek. “Now _go_!”

* * *

Riza spent the rest of her day off trying to relax. She took Hayate for a walk around the neighborhood and shopping with him at the farmers market. She even took him to the park to relax. Which... may or may not have been a mistake.

Apparently it was _Bring Your Baby to the Park_ day. Who knew that was a thing?

So Riza sat on the bench, Hayate by her feet, watching all the moms with their little ones of varying ages play in the grassy fields. And so she imagined. She imagined taking her and Roy’s baby to this park, their happy little toddler doing cartwheels, kicking a ball around, playing tag with the other children.

She could hear her unborn child’s joy filled laughter in her mind, as they were tossed into the air and then caught by their father. And it made her so incredibly _happy_. She couldn’t imagine ending this little one’s life or even handing them away to someone else to be raised and loved by.

This was her Roy’s baby. And she was going to keep it.

* * *

They kept it to themselves for the first few weeks.

Based on her calculations, Riza predicted she was about four weeks along when she took the pregnancy test. So they chose to keep it their secret, until she reached twelve weeks and was out of what doctors referred to as the _danger zone_.

It was also agreed that Roy wouldn’t be the father as far as anyone besides the two of them were concerned. It _sucked_ , but it was the right choice in the end.

They also agreed that the first person to know would be Grumman. The last thing they wanted was for him to find out about his first- and most likely _only_ \- great grandchild through the grapevine.

* * *

At twelve weeks and four days pregnant, Riza knocked on the door to her grandfather’s office in Central Command, dressed in civilian clothing.

”Come in!” She heard his muffled voice, and she opened the door with a small smile on her face.

”Elizabeth! What a pleasant surprise!” Grumman smiled at her.

”Hello Grandfather. Are you busy? Riza asked, sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

”No. Not at all. This paperwork can wait until later. So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my _favorite_ grandchild visiting me?” Grumman asked, shoving the papers he was signing to the corner of his desk.

”Grandfather, I’m your _only_ grandchild.” Riza reminded him. _For now_.

”Uh huh. So, when can I expect to get a great grandbaby from you?” He asked, just like he did every other time she visited him, a fact that Riza was banking on.

” _August 19th_.”

”August 19th that’s in... six months.” Grumman gasped, putting two-and-two together. “You’re pregnant?” He asked. Riza nodded, smiling.

”Is this a _good_ thing or a _bad_ thing?”

”I wouldn’t be pregnant if it was a bad thing.” She told him. And that was the truth; her and Roy would’ve terminated it had they agreed that keeping the baby wasn’t a good decision. Neither of them could go through watching Riza’s abdomen extend, feeling the little life kick and twist inside of her, and hearing them cry when they entered the world just to give them away.

”And the father...?”

”Not important.” Riza said, waving her hand dismissively.

”I see. Does Mustang and the rest of your subordinates know of his impending joy?” Grumman questioned.

”No. None of them know.” Riza lied through her teeth. “I didn’t want to risk you finding out from a third party, or overhearing people talking about it in the hallways. You deserve to find out about this through _me_ face to face.” Riza explained.

”I’m glad you took my feelings into consideration. Any names picked out?” He grinned, and Riza could tell he was hoping she would name her baby _Geoffrey_ after him if it was a boy.

Riza snorted, smirking at him. “If you want this baby named after you, die before I deliver.” She teased.

* * *

It didn’t take long for everyone else to find out about Riza’s pregnancy. Rebecca was, obviously, excited as hell about the future baby.

”I am going to spoil the absolute _hell_ out of my future Godbaby!” Rebecca announced, carrying several bags of baby related items into Riza’s apartment.

”Becca, I’m only sixteen weeks, why are you buying things that my baby isn’t going to need before the age of six months?” Riza groaned, digging through the bags and seeing clothes for an older infant and not a newborn.

”So? It was cute and that was the smallest size it came in. Look at it! It has baby duckies on the front!” Rebecca cried.

”God you are weird.” Riza snorted, rubbing her stomach.

”Any names picked out?”

Riza shrugged. “No. Not... not really. I can think of plenty of names I _don’t_ want to use, but I’m drawing blanks on names that I _do_ want to use.”

Which was partially true. First names were a complete toss up. And the only thing Roy had requested when it came to names was to use _Maes_ as a middle name if the baby ended up being a boy.

”You should give your baby a good name. Something that means something.” Rebecca advised. “Hey! How about _Aiden_?” She suggested.

”Why Aiden?” Riza asked.

”It means _fire_ ” Becca whispered in her ear, a teasing tone in her voice. While she never said anything in front of other people, Rebecca made it very clear that she believed Roy was the father of Riza’s baby, and nothing Riza said would convince her otherwise.

”You are so full of shit.” Riza scoffed, gently pushing her best friend away.

”So how is Cassandra?” Riza asked, moving the subject on to Becca and Jean’s eighteen month old daughter.

”Great. Jean has her for the rest of the week. He thinks she’s gonna be ready to potty train soon. But... I don’t know. I think she’s still too young.” Becca shrugged.

While her and Jean were great at parenting their daughter together, being in a relationship with each other hadn’t played out so well.

”Talk to him about it. You guys need to discuss your reasons why he thinks she’s ready and why you think she isn’t, before you make any major decisions.”

”I know. I mean- ugh. It’s so easy to agree on big decisions when it comes to Cas, like a custody agreement and child support. But little decisions? Like what foods to feed her and all that? They’re so difficult to make half the time.” Becca groaned.

”It’s called coparenting.” Riza frowned.

”Yeah. You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with that.” Becca smirked, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

* * *

”How are you feeling?” Roy asked softly, his hand on Riza’s belly, as they laid in bed together.

”Good. I haven’t had any form of sickness in over a month.” She smiled, stroking his hair behind his ear.

”I’m glad. How long until we get to feel them moving around in there?” Roy wondered.

”I hate when you say _them_ , makes me feel like there’s more then one in there.” Riza groaned.

”Well _it_ makes it sound like I’m insulting our baby.” Roy sighed.

”True. And to answer your question, Gracia says I should feel movement on the outside at around the twenty fourth week.”

”Damn. I gotta wait another month.” Roy groaned.

”I know. I’m sorry.” Riza cooed, kissing the top of his head.

”My sisters wanna throw you a baby shower.” He smirked, tilting his head up to look at her.

”Really?”

”Mhm, in a few months, around when you hit thirty weeks. It’ll probably be at the Madam’s new bar.” Roy explained, sitting up and kissing her on the lips.

”I love you.” He smiled against her lips.

”I love you more.” She told him.

* * *

Roy and Riza walked through the halls of East City command, discussing plans for the next joint training excersize with the men from Briggs.

”I’m sorry you can’t participate this year.” Roy apologized.

”Why?” Riza scoffed. “I’m not complaining. I get to sit on my ass and cook a kid the entire time, instead.” She snorted.

”But doesn’t that get... _boring_? after awhile?” He asked, raising a brow at her.

”Meh. Not really.” She shrugged, as they got to the office.

They opened the door and saw Breda and Havoc putting random pieces of paper on one of the walls in the office, while Fuery talked to someone on the phone.

”That was Falman. He says everyone at Briggs votes _girl_.” Fuery said, hanging up the phone.

”Girl. Got it.” Havoc nodded.

”What are you three doing?” Roy’s voice boomed, startling the men.

”We’re handling the betting pool on what Riza’s baby is going to be.” Breda shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

”The… What?” Riza asked, brow raised.

”The betting pool. Right now, it’s about sixty-forty on you having a _girl_.” Havoc explained.

”Falman says that since most people are saying girl, it actually increases the chances of the baby being a boy.” Fuery pointed out.

Riza shook her head, walking up to the board and looking at all the names. “I’ve got the eyes of a hawk and the memory of a drunk. I don’t even know who half of these people are!” She cried out in disbelief, placing her hand on the lower part of her stomach where her baby was moving around.

”Most are from the Western and Southern Command Centers.” Breda yelled to her from over his shoulder.

* * *

”Why the hell would my Grandfather think transferring his granddaughter, who is _seven_ months pregnant, was a good idea?” Riza scoffed, as Becca helped her box up her apartment.

”Probably so you’ll be closer to him when you deliver.” Becca shrugged, glancing over at Cassandra while she played with Hayate in the corner of the living room. ”Be nice to Hayate, sweetie.” She said to her daughter, when the toddler reached her hand out to grab the Shiba Inu’s tail.

”Okay, mama!” Cassandra grinned, pushing a strand of curly blonde hair out of her bright blue eyes.

”But seriously, he just wants you closer to him. You two are the only family the other has, until you give birth to that sweet little baby.” Rebecca shrugged.

”But I _hate_ living in Central.” Riza groaned.

* * *

“Patrick?”

”No. Lewis?”

”Eh, too similar to Armstrong’s name. Kathleen?”

”Oh but that’s not similar to his baby sister’s name? Julia?”

”Nah. Frankie?”

Riza sat up in disgust. “You wanna name our baby _Frankie_? And you have the audacity to say I am bad at naming living creatures!” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Roy laughed, kissing her belly.

Only ten more weeks until her due date, and three more weeks until the baby shower the girls that worked for Madam Christmas were planning for her.

”We’ll come up with a name. Hughes and Gracia didn’t come up with Elicia’s name until she was four days old.” Roy said, getting up to get Riza and himself a glass of water.

”How did your parents come up with your name?” Riza yelled from the bed.

”My Grandfather’s name was _Troy_ and they knocked off the T. By the way, can we _please_ be just a little bit more original with our baby’s name?” He begged, handing her her drink.

”Deal.” She snickered.

* * *

”Please tell me this isn’t going to be some huge event.” Riza begged, entering the bar with Madam Christmas.

”Nah. It’s more of a dinner with gifts at the end then a party.” Christmas snorted.

”Yay.” Riza snorted, as Vanessa walked up to her and threw her arms around her.

”You showed up! I honestly thought you would bail!” She squealed, pulling away from the hug.

”Oh please, like the Madam would let me skip this.” Riza shrugged, walking to the dinning room with Roy’s mom and one of his favorite sisters.

”So where’s your friend, Rebecca?” Christmas asked.

”Her daughter, Cassandra, has a cold. So she couldn’t make it.”

”Oh that’s a shame. She’s so much _fun_!” Vanessa pouted.

”I’ll tell her you said that.” Riza laughed, sitting down at the table.

There was so much food on the table, and it all smelled so delicious. Mac and cheese, rolls, a glazed ham, various fruits and veggies. It was more food then Riza was expecting there to be.

”We weren’t sure what you would want to eat, so we made a variety.” Madeline said, referring to the food.

”It all smells so good.” Riza grins.

While they ate the food, they talked and chatted. About work, the future baby, her relationship with Roy.

”Why are you guys so obsessed with me and my boss?” Riza groaned.

”First of all, Elizabeth, he was my son _long_ before he became your boss. Second of all, everyone knows it’s his baby growing in your belly. So take some advice; _quit pretending he’s not the father_.” Madam Christmas smirked, patting Riza on the shoulder.

* * *

Riza was thirty six weeks pregnant when Rebecca dragged her out to lunch at an outdoor café.

”You narrow down any of the names?” Becca asked, as they waited for a server to take their drink order.

”Not... really. I sort of like Lucas, for a boy. But nothing is set in stone. And don’t even get me started on what to name it if I end up having a girl.” Riza snorted.

Before Becca could respond, their waitress walked up to their table. She was a plump woman on the short side, maybe five feet tall at most. She had dark brown hair and light green eyes, with a nametag that said **Katie**.

”Hello ladies. May I take your order?” She asked.

”Lemonade, please.” Rebecca said.

”Water.” Riza added.

The woman, Katie, nodded. Then she saw that Riza was heavily pregnant. “Awe! You’re going to have a _baby_! Oh, you must be so excited!” She squealed.

Riza nodded, a smile on her face. Before her or Becca could say anything, Katie’s hands were all over Riza’s stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick. “Oh! That is the most magical feeling. I’m gonna go get you two your drinks.” She gushed, rushing off.

”Okay, _that_ was creepy as shit.” Rebecca scoffed in disbelief.

”Meh. I’m used to unwanted opinions. Besides, I’m just glad she didn’t comment on my lack of a wedding band.” Riza snorted, waving her empty left hand to remind Becca of the fact that she was unmarried.

”Well I still think it’s inappropriate.”

* * *

”We should have brunch this afternoon.” Riza said over the phone. “One last hoorah before the baby comes later this week.”

” _That sounds wonderful. Let me check my schedule_.” Roy said on the other end.

” _Damnit. Forgot about a damn meeting I have a meeting with Hakuro at ten thirty. Can we make it lunch instead?_ ” He sighed.

”Sure. Three sound good to you? Who knows how long Hakuro will ramble on and on.” Riza smirked.

” _Three sounds fantastic. I’ll see you then._ ”

”I’ll see you this afternoon, Roy. I love you so much.” Riza said, hanging up the phone before he could reply.

* * *

Riza was sitting on her couch, reading a parenting book, when she heard a knock on her front door.

She got up from her couch, and opened the front door, expecting to see Roy, having skipped his meeting with Hakuro. Instead, she saw a woman she didn’t recognize, but gave her a strange sense of _déjà vu_.

“Hello? May I help you?” She asked, all of her sense screaming that something was _very, very wrong_.

”Hello.” The woman said, a fake smile on her face. “You stole _my_ baby. I’m here to take them back.”

And before Riza could react, a needle was jabbed into her upper arm, and everything went black.

* * *

Riza woke up on her living room floor, her blouse pushed up to below her breasts, leaving her swollen stomach exposed.

”Wha... what did you give me?” Riza groaned, trying not to panic when she realized that she couldn’t move her arms or any other part of her body.

The woman scoffed. “Like I’m gonna tell you that. The only thing you need to know about it, is that you can’t move or feel anything from the neck down. Oh, and if you scream, I’ll cut out your tongue and slit your throat.”

Riza turned her head, and saw Hayate laying in the corner against the wall, his eyes closed.

”What did you do to him?” She panicked, fighting back tears.

”He bit me so I kicked him into the wall. Relax. He’s alive. I checked right before you woke up.” The woman scoffed, rummaging through a bag.

”Why do you... why do you think I stole your baby?” Riza asked. _I didn’t steal your baby, you stupid crazy cunt! You’re going to steal mine!_

”I don’t _think_ you stole my baby. I _know_ you stole my baby. I don’t know how, but you did. You see, your _real_ baby died, and that’s okay, it happens all the time. But you just couldn’t handle it like a normal functioning woman can. So you stole my baby out of me.”

The nut job held a scalpel in her hand, and leaned down to whisper in Riza’s ear “Look on the bright side; you stole Mustang from me, too. And I let you keep him. But I am _not_ going to let you keep mine and his baby.” She snarled.

She sat back up, straddled Riza’s thighs, and placed the knife right below her belly button.

”Wait!” Riza yelped.

”What?” The lady groaned.

”That’s too high.” Riza gasped.

The woman scoffed. “You know you’re not going to survive this, right?”

”I know that.” Riza said, trying not to cry as she accepted reality. _This was how she was going to die_. Roy was going to find her, dead on her living room floor, their sweet little baby _gone forever_. He would never get to know if it was a _boy_ or a _girl_. “But I know two women who have had c-sections in the past. If you cut there, you’ll _hurt_ the baby. And I know you don’t want to hurt the baby.” Riza told her.

”Okay. Tell me what to do then. You clearly know more then I do.”

”I read- read it in a book, after my best friend had her caesarean. Wanted to know what she went through. Place two fingers above my pelvic bone, that’s where you n-need to c-cut. It needs to go from left to right, and it needs to be long enough to pull the baby o-out. You’ll have to cut through a lot of muscles, so m-make sure the cut is d-deep. After you get the b-baby out, tie a piece of yarn _tightly_ around the cord, about two inches away from their belly, and cut half an inch away from the knot on the other side. The-there’s s-s-some yarn, in a b-basket by my radiator.” Riza told her, turning her head in the direction of the wicker basket.

The woman got up, grabbed a ball of yarn, and went back to her spot on Riza’s thighs. “Anything else?”

”You’ll need to clear their mouth and nose of any fluids, or they-they’ll choke. Like they’re drowning. And k-keep them warm.” Riza added, trying not to cry.

”How tight do I need to make the knot around the cord?”

”As tight as you can. The baby won’t feel it, so don’t worry about making it too tight. You can’t make it too tight.”

The woman nodded, understanding Riza’s instructions. “You know,” she said, moving the scalpel to press against the part of Riza’s body where the cut needed to be made “We could’ve been friends, me and you. If you hadn’t taken my baby.”

* * *

Roy walked up the steps of Riza’s apartment, a vase of flowers in his hands, whistling a random and nameless tune with every step he took.

He knew showing up with flowers three hours early wouldn’t be enough to make up having to reschedule their brunch date, having forgotten about his meeting with Hakuro. But hopefully they’d be a start.

”Hey, Hawkeye. You home?” He yelled on the other side of her front door. He raised his hand up to knock, but instead of his knuckles pounding against the wood, they pushed the unlatched door all the way open.

The vase shattered against the floor at what he saw.

Riza, not moving, lying in a pool of her own blood. It was like the Promised Day all over again. “Oh my God! Riza!?!” He cried, rushing towards her and dropping to his knees, his fingers desperately searching for a pulse. It was there, weak and thready, but still there.

It was then that he realized that her stomach, the one that was swollen with their unborn child just this morning, was now flat.

_Oh God. Where is the baby?_


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Riza is called _Fetal Abduction_. 
> 
> It’s rare, but it does happen. Usually the mother is killed before the baby is cut out of her.

It started out as a normal Tuesday afternoon. Of course, nothing ever stays normal.

”Thirty-one year old female, severe blood loss due to massive abdominal trauma.” Dr. Knox said, as several doctors and nurses surrounding Riza while she was wheeled into the emergency room on a gurney.

”Jesus, what the hell happened to this woman?” A doctor cried, helping a nurse press gauze into Riza’s wound.

”Someone cut her damn baby out of her and stole it.” Knox snarled.

”Someone did what?” A second nurse yelped.

”You heard me. Someone page me Dr. Hughes, now!” Knox yelled over her shoulder.

”How far along was she?” A second doctor asked.

”I don’t- I don’t know. Stabilize her, I’ll be right back.” Knox sighed, rushing away from Riza, who was still in critical condition, to find Roy.

He found Roy, frozen in the middle of the emergency room by the entrance door, his arms covered in blood- Riza’s blood- up to his elbows. “Roy! Roy! Snap out of it! How far along was Riza?” Knox asked, snapping his fingers in front of Ros face, hoping to snap the man out of his trance.

”What?” Roy gasped, shaking his head.

”How far along was Riza? Full term?” Knox asked, hands resting on Roy’s shoulders.

”Yeah. Yeah. Thirty nine weeks and a few days.” Roy swallowed.

Knox nodded, spinning on his heel and running back to Riza.

”She’s full term. Thirty-nine weeks.” Knox told the team of nurses and doctors working to stop Riza’s bleeding while they waited for Gracia to show up.

And right on cue, there she was.

”Dear God. Prep her for surgery.” Gracia gasped.

* * *

When Roy called him and told him Riza was in the hospital, Grumman expected to see his granddaughter in a labor and delivery room, asking for an epidural as contractions racked through her body.

What he saw instead, was his protégé and the man he hoped was the _father_ of his unborn great grandbaby, sitting on the floor in the hallway, eyes on his military combat boots.

”Major General Mustang! What are you doing? Where is Elizabeth?” Grumman asked.

”She... She was... Some att-“ Roy cut himself off, clearing his throat. “Someone attacked her in her apartment. She’s in surgery right now.” He said, unable to look the elder in the eyes.

”And... and the baby?” Grumman asked, fearing the worst. But what he prepared for was no where near the reality.

”Whoever... attacked her, cut the baby... out of her. And... t-took it with them.”

* * *

Rebecca and the entire team, save for Fuery, sat in the waiting room with Roy and Grumman, waiting for news on Riza’s condition. Fuery was at the vets, waiting for news on Hayate, who needed surgery after Riza’s attacker kicked him into the wall.

”Is anyone doing anything to find the baby and whoever did this?” Rebecca asked, turning to Grumman.

”Colonel Armstrong and his team are checking orphanages and interviewing neighbors. But there isn’t much they can do until Riza‘s surgery is finished.” Grumman sighed.

”This day sucks.” Breda scoffed.

”Bec, where’s Cass at?” Jean asked.

”She’s with my neighbor across the hall, Ms. Meadows. I told her there was a family emergency and that I needed her to watch her. I said I would call and give an update, but she’d most likely have to spend the night.” Rebecca told him.

The group was silent for what seemed like forever, before Gracia showed up to speak to them.

”Gracia... is she... Is Riza...” Roy trailed off, unable to finish the statement.

”She’s still in surgery. But I want to know if I should try to save her uterus.” Gracia explained.

”Save her! Do what you can to save my granddaughter!” Grumman yelped.

”Save Riza.” Roy agreed.

”Try to save her uterus.” Rebecca spoke up, earning looks of shock and anger from Roy and Grumman. “Hey! Don’t give me those looks! You two _love_ her; I _know_ her.” She said to the two men. Turning around, she looked at Gracia and spoke to her “At the academy, we talked about things like this. She said she wasn’t sure if she wanted kids or not, but she would hate to have the choice taken from her. So you save her uterus. She’ll understand if you fail, but she will resent you for the rest of her life if you don’t even try.” Rebecca explained.

Gracia nodded. “I’ll try to save her uterus. Next time you see me, she’ll either be out of surgery... or... dead.” Gracia said, quickly turning around and rushing back to the operating room.

* * *

While Riza was still having her emergency surgery, Roy left to go to the bathroom, but didn’t come back.

”Did he fall in...?” Breda asked, trying to make a joke. Jean shrugged, staying silent. Grumman didn’t even acknowledge the joke, hisneyes locked on the clock on the upper wall.

”I’ll be right back.” Rebecca muttered. If they weren’t going to go look for him, then _she_ would.

It didn’t take her long. He was halfway between the men’s restroom and the entrance to the operating room area, sitting on the floor, his forehead resting on his knees.

”You okay, Mustang?” She asked.

”Yeah... I’m okay...” He mumbled.

”No you’re not.” Rebecca scoffed, shaking her head. Roy looked up at her, eyes wide.

“I know you, Mustang. Not as well as Riza _does_ or as well as Maes Hughes _did_ , but I still know you.” Rebecca said, looking down at him with a small, sad smile.

”And you are _not_ acting like a man who stumbled upon the aftermath of his subordinate being attacked in her apartment on her day off. You are acting like a man, who’s baby was taken from their mother when they were still growing _inside_ of her, by some _crazy ass psychopath_ , and you don’t have _any_ answers to the millions of questions swimming around inside that head of yours. You don’t know where your child is, you don’t know who has them or if they are okay.”

”You’re scared. And that’s _okay_.” Rebecca reassured him.

”She... She asked me to go to brunch with her. One last outing before the baby was gonna come. And I... I had to reschedule it, because of some _stupid, bullshit_ meeting I had earlier this afternoon with Hakuro. If I hadn’t remembered that meeting, she _wouldn’t_ have been home. She _wouldn’t_ have been attacked. Our son or daughter _wouldn’t_ have been cut out of her. And _none_ of us would be sitting in a hallway, not knowing if she is going to _live_ or _die_. No one would be wondering where the baby is or if they are even alive.” Roy mumbled, trying to keep his voice steady.

”Today is Tuesday. Our baby is- _was_ due on Friday. This was supposed to be the _happiest_ moment of me and her lives. Instead, it’s the worst. The last time I felt this... broken, was when Maes Hughes died.”

”I’m supposed to be holding her hand while she has contractions, kissing her forehead while she pushes, and cutting the cord just before our baby is placed in her arms for the first time. I mean, _legally_ speaking, I can’t without dealing with the repercussions, but _that_ is how this was supposed to happen.”

Neither of them knew that Führer Grumman was listening to every word they said

* * *

”So it _is_ your child?”

_Should’ve known Grumman of all people would figure it out._

Roy looked up from his seat on the floor to see his boss standing over him. “Yeah.”

”How long have you two been together?” He asked.

_No sense in lying to the man_. “Off and on since her father died in 1905. Mostly _off_.”

”What?”

”My Alchemy teacher lived in the same town as she did when she was growing up.” Roy partially lied, taking advantage of Grumman once admitting that he had very limited knowledge of his deceased son-in-law and his Alchemy research. “Catalina doesn’t know that she’s wrong. You love her; she knows her; I love _and_ know her.” Roy said, a small smirk on his face.

”You two were close growing up?” Grumman asked.

Roy nodded. “I wanted... to ask her to _marry me_ , but... I was worried she would think I was just pitying her after her father died, so I left a month after the funeral. The next time I saw her, we were both in Ishval together.” He shrugged.

”I.... see then...” Grumman trailed off.

Before either man could say another word, the double doors swung open and out came Gracia. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of them, not expecting to see them.

”Is she...?” Grumman trailed off, as Roy stood up.

”She’s alive. I _didn’t_ have to preform a hysterectomy. She’s in the elevator being taken down to the recovery rooms. She’ll be in room **840B**.”

* * *

It took two and a half hours for Gracia to complete Riza’s surgery and another seven hours for her to wake up. During those seven hours, Roy and Grumman never left her side. Rebecca and Jean had to leave occasionally, Cassandra being above Riza on their list of priorities. But they always took shifts, making sure at least one of them remained at the hospital for moral support.

”Why isn’t she waking up?” Roy sighed, holding her hand. “The sooner she wakes up, the sooner we can figure out who took our baby.”

”Sir, she had a major surgery following a major traumatic event. Doctors said she could be unconscious for twelve hours.” Heymans reminded him wth a sigh of his own.

”Well she _needs_ to wake up. The sooner we get a description of her attacker and a general idea of what the baby looks like, the sooner she can go back to sleep.” He snapped.

”Quit yelling.”

Roy’s head shot up in surprise. He, Grumman, Heymans, and Jean all jumping out of their seats. “My entire... body is in so... much... pain. I don’t need.... a head.... ache on top of... everything.... else....” she groaned.

Grumman held one of her hands while Roy held the other. “Any news... on the... baby?” She asked quietly.

”No. We’ve been checking orphanages and local midwife practices, but nothing so far.” Roy explained.

”I’ll call Armstrong, have him come here and ask you some questions.” Grumman said, kissing her forehead before he left the room.

”Ha... Hayate...?” Riza asked.

”He’s at the vets, in surgery. Fuery is with him.” Heyman told her.

”She... _k-kicked_ him... into the wall.... because he.... bit her.” Riza explained, speaking slowly and taking breaks every couple of words until she gained her strength back.

”Breda? Havoc? Can you two give us space?” Roy asked. The two men nodded, standing up.

”I’m gonna call Becca, check on Cass and tell her your awake.” Jean said.

”I’ll call Fuery for an update on Hayate.” Heymans added.

Once the two _First Lieutenants_ were gone, Roy turned to look at Riza. “I love you, my darling. I love you so much.” He cooed, kissing her palms. “I’m sorry this happened to you. I should’ve been there for you. I should’ve protected you and our baby better.”

”You couldn’t.... have known this... would happen.” She told him, squeezing his hand in her own.

”Would you like to know some good news?” When she nodded slowly, Roy continued. “Gracia was able to save your uterus. Not saying you _want_ to have more kids, but we can have them if you do.”

”That’s good... But... I don’t want... to have a... replacement baby...” Riza frowned.

* * *

“Can you tell me anything? About the person who attacked you? Or the baby?” Alex asked, a notepad and pen in Maria Ross’ hands.

”She. It was a woman who attacked me... She thought I stole her baby I don’t know why she thought that.... But she did.” Riza explained, trying not to cry.

She would not, under _any_ circumstances, _ever_ tell Roy or anyone else that she had to give her step-by-step instructions on how to _cut their baby out of her_.

”The baby…?” Maria asked.

”I don’t know. It wasn’t a blonde, I can tell you that. I saw the back of their head, they had dark hair, but I couldn’t tell what color. But she didn’t let me see their face.... And she didn’t mention what the gender was... It was alive, when she left. I know that... because I could hear them.... making noises when she left with the baby.” Riza said, trying to be optimistic. Her and Roy’s baby had survived their traumatic birth, at the very least long enough to leave her apartment.

”Can you describe your attacker?” Alex asked.

”Fat. Brown hair. She was familiar... but I can’t... remember where I’ve met her.” Riza answered.

”We’ll do everything we can to find your baby.” Maria said, her and Alex leaving the room. While her words were optimistic, her tone said _Don’t get your hopes up_.

It was quiet for awhile after that. Roy, Riza, Rebecca, Jean, and Heymans all staying entirely silent. None of them said a word for what felt like hours. It was Riza that broke the silence.

“You know, as I sit here in this hospital bed, I can’t help but think back on all the things that have happened to me since I left Ishval. And it’s a lot. I’ve been stabbed, shot, shot _at_. I’ve been kidnapped, been threatened to be _raped_ more times then I can count- so many times, in fact, that I’m _genuinely_ surprised that it hasn’t happened to me yet, knock on wood. Being a woman is so much fun, ten out of ten do _not_ recommend. I was almost _eaten alive_ by a _literal monster_ , I’ve had my shoulder cut so deep that my collar bone has a permanent knick in it- I’ve got the x-rays at my apartment to prove it- _and_ I survived having my throat slit open along with the _massive_ blood loss that went with it. And as I think back on all of those things, it’s allowed me to make a very important decision.” Riza rambled on, as she sat cross-legged in her hospital bed.

”What’s that?” Breda asked, trying to hide his nerves.

”I... q-quit. I quit. I quit! Effective _immediately_. Congratulations Havoc; you’re his new babysitter. Because I am _done_!” Riza snapped, before turning her head to face the father of her missing infant and her now former commanding officer.

”I promised you I would follow you into hell. But having some crazy, psychotic bitch cut _our_ baby out of me, thinking I had stolen you and _her_ baby is _not_ what I signed up for!” She snarled at him, not giving a damn that she had just blabbed that he was the one who got her pregnant in front of Breda, Havoc, and Rebecca.

“Now, will someone call Fuery and ask him how Black Hayate is doing? I don’t have any information on my _human_ baby’s well being- don’t even know my human baby’s gender- so I would like a status update on my _fur_ baby. **Now**!” Riza screamed, fists clenched.

”I’ll go call him.” Breda volunteered, leaving the room before anyone else could.

After things had calmed down, Roy sat in the bed next to Riza, putting his arms around her, kissing her temple. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry, _my love_.” He muttered, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

”I know. I know it’s _not your fault_. As soon as I opened the door when that lady knocked, I knew something was wrong. But by the time I realized I _wasn’t_ being p-paranoid, I had a _needle_ in my arm.” Riza whimpered, trying not to start crying again.

“Hey. Wait a minute. She said she thought you stole _mine and her_ baby, could she be one of my exes?” Roy asked her, letting go of her but remained sitting on the bed beside her.

“No, no. Definetly _not_ one of your exes.” Riza snorted, shaking her head at his ridiculous idea.

“How do you know?” Roy asked.

“Because she’s _not_ your type.”

“I do _not_ have a type.”

“Yes, you do.” Riza told him, lip curled up in a smirk.

“What’s my type, then?” Roy asked, crossing his arms.

“ _Any woman that weighs less then your mother_.” Riza deadpanned.

Jean and Becca each let out a chuckle, reminding the worried parents that they were still in the room with them.

”Hey, can you two take a walk?” Roy asked, his tone saying that it wasn’t a suggestion. The two exes got the message, quickly vacating the room.

Once they were gone, Roy tried to get Riza to look at him. “Please look at me.” He begged her.

When she refused to, he let out a sigh. “Look, I know you blame me for what happened- _I_ blame _me_ for what happened! I failed to protect you. I failed to protect our child. I failed as a father before our baby was even born! But please- _please_ \- look at me.” Roy pleaded.

Riza looked at him, at the father of her stolen and still missing baby, with tears running down her cheeks. The last time she cried like this in front of him, she told him she wanted to keep their baby. “She has our baby, Roy.” She sobbed.

”I know. I know. We’ll get them back, I promise.” He cooed, holding her in his arms as they both cried into each other’s arms, their hair soaked with the other’s tears.

* * *

Rebecca and Jean wandered down the hallway, deciding it be best to give Riza and Roy some space to comprehend with what they were going through.

”I’ve decided something very important, considering all that as happened in the last twenty four hours.” Jean sighed, running his hand through his hair.

”What’s that?” Becca asked.

”I don’t _ever_ want to go through _any_ thing like this.”

”Me either. God, I can’t- I can’t imagine having some freak take Cassandra away from us.” Becca sighed.

”I was so scared when you ended up having to have an emergency c-section. I was so worried about our daughter’s health and well being. But Mustang? He had to worry about Riza _and_ their baby. They still have to worry about the baby. Becca, you listening to me? Rebecca? Bec-“ Jean’s rambling was cut off when he saw that she was standing there, a look he had never seen on her face before.

”Becca...?”

He looked down the hallway and saw that she was staring at a plus sized woman with short brown hair, holding a tiny little baby in a gray onesie.

”Jean?” She asked softly. “Have a nurse call security.”

”What? Why?” He asked.

”That woman. I recognize her. Me and Riza had lunch, about a month ago. She was our waitress. She spent the _entire_ time touching Riza’s stomach and talking about her baby. Riza blew off my concerns, said she was relieved that she talked about something other then her _lack of a wedding band_.” Rebecca explained under her breath.

”Call security, while I go save our godchild.” She ordered.

”No, Becca- no.” Jean said, putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her. When Becca gave him a look of _rage_ , he explained himself. “She might recognize you. She’s never met me. _You_ contact security and then Dr. Knox, I’ll go get the baby.” He told her.

While Rebecca turned around to find Knox and a security guard, Jean put on his best _lady whooing_ smile, and strolled towards the woman Becca was convinced had attacked and stolen Riza’s baby.

”Hello ma’am.” He grinned.

”Hello.” She cooed, clearly intrigued by his smile.

”Your baby is beautiful. You must be so proud.” He gushed, mentally swallowing down the bile at the idea of calling Riza and Roy’s possible baby this woman’s baby.

”Thank you. He’s been a bit fussy lately. I just got him to calm down.” She sighed, gently shaking the newborn.

_He? It’s a boy?_

From the corner of his eye, he saw Knox and two security guards slowly making their way towards them. He needed to get the baby from her, _fast_ , before he got hurt.

”Can I hold him? See if I can help? I’ve got a dozen nieces and nephews. My friends call me the _baby whisperer_.” He grinned.

She was hesitant, Jean could tell. But eventually, she decided it was a good idea to let this stranger hold her infant.

That was her mistake.

As soon as the little boy was secure in Jean’s arms, he took a giant step back as the security guards grabbed her by her arms. “No! Hey! Stop! Give me my baby!” She screamed, trying to break free.

While the security guards dragged her away, Jean looked down at the little boy, wide awake in his arms. “You look just like your Daddy, little man. Come on, let’s get you to your Mommy and Daddy.” He gushed, bouncing the baby gently in his arms.

”No.” He looked up and saw Knox walking towards him.

”What? Why?” Jean asked.

”He’s going to the nursery. I need to run tests. Make sure he’s okay and that he _is_ , in fact, Roy and Riza’s missing baby. You’re not saying anything until we know for sure.” Knox ordered him, carefully taking him out of Jean’s arms.

”Okay. Yeah... that... That makes sense.” Jean nodded.

* * *

Jean and Becca waited outside the hospital’s nursery ward, while Dr. Knox examined the infant everyone was convinced was Riza and Roy’s son.

”Have you seen Riza and the Chief, since he was found?” Jean asked softly.

”I went to check on her, she and Mustang are both asleep. I suppose it’s a good thing, I don’t think I could keep quiet. I would end up blabbing, and then if we’re wrong, their hearts would be broken all over again.” She sighed.

Dr. Knox came out, the little baby sound asleep in the bassinet. “DNA confirms it; he’s their son.” He nodded, all of them letting out sighs of relief.

Grumman walked up to them, trying not to let his nerves show. “Is he okay?” He asked.

”Healthy as can be. I’m gonna take him to his parents now.” Dr Knox nodded.

”Thank God. I’ll walk with you.”

Jean and Becca watched the two elder men walk down the hallway. “Hey. I’m gonna go find Breda, tell him the good news.” Jean told her, kissing her on the mouth.

He was long gone by the time either of them realized what he did.

* * *

Jean found his best friend on his knees in Riza’s living room, scrubbing her dried blood off the hardwood floor.

”Breda? What are you doing, man?” Jean asked, crouching down, his hand resting on the ginger’s shoulder.

”Breda?” Jean repeated, after being ignored.

”Heymans? What’s wrong? What happened?” Jean snapped, smacking him in the back.

”I c-called Fuery, like I said would. The crazy lady that at-attacked Riza, and kicked Hayate into the wall? She _broke_ his damn back, Jean! Yeah, he survived the surgery, but the vets don’t think he’ll survive overnight, and if he does, he’ll _never_ walk again. So they’ll probably recommend he get p-put- put down. That stupid fucking cow cut her baby _out_ of her and probably killed her dog. I mean, yeah, she didn’t have to have a hysterectomy, but you heard Gracia Hughes, the chances of her being able to have another baby are very low. We’re never going to find that baby. We don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy, what it looks like, or if it is even still alive. Hell! That kid could be halfway to Creta by now and we wouldn’t even know it! That bitch has ruined _everything_ for Riza- the Chief as well, because apparently it’s _his_ baby that’s God knows where, too! Don’t know how _none_ of us saw that coming.” Breda scoffed.

”I think I’m having a mental breakdown...” He mumbled, shaking his head.

”So, what made you decide to come to Riza’s apartment?” Jean asked.

”Riza’s most likely going to lose her dog, and she’s most like lost her baby. Even if she never steps foot back in this apartment again- which I wouldn’t blame her for- she at least deserves to get her damn security deposit back.” Breda sighed.

Jean smirked down at his best friend, kiddy to tell him the good news, to tell him something happy about the whole situation.

”What? Did... Did they find the baby?” He cried, standing up.

”Yeah. Looks _just_ like the Chief, too. It’s a good thing riza admitted he was the Father, because that would be impossible to hide.” He joked.

* * *

Riza woke up with a yawn, slowly blinking as her eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights in the room. She glanced and saw that Roy was still sleeping on his side, his face snug against her shoulder, now soaked with his drool, as his arm was slung across her upper thighs. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He’d been so frantic the last twenty four hours- hell, the last _nine months_ \- he of all people deserved to have a break. She sat up, stretching her arms and popping her much needed joints.

That’s when Riza saw it.

A tiny little baby, wrapped in a blanket with a dark blue cap, sleeping soundly in a hospital issue bassinet on the other side of Roy.

_Oh my God._

”Roy.” Riza gasped, chocking back a sob, as she shook him to wake up.

”Fi more mints, ma.” Roy grumbled, letting out a snore.

”Roy. Wake up!” She said, shaking him harder.

”What?” Roy grunted, eyes popping open. He noticed Riza’s attention wasn’t on him. “Reez...?” He asked, sitting up and looking over his shoulder.

” _I think that’s our baby_.” Riza gasped, tears going down her cheeks.

Roy chocked back a sob, a smile on his face. “I think that’s our baby, _too_.” He nodded, turning over and carefully putting his hands under, based on the color of the hat, he and Riza’s newborn son, supporting his neck and butt as he moved the little one from the plastic cradle to Riza’s outstretched arms. She let out a sigh of relief, cuddling her baby boy to her chest.

”What’s that paper say?” Riza asked, nodding her head towards a sheet of yellow paper that was left with their son. Roy grabbed it, repositioned his body so that he and Riza could both stare at the precious little life they made together, and read the note.

” _Six pounds, nine ounces, twenty inches long. He was found at seven am, blood test confirms he’s yours. He was last fed at nine am_ \- what time is it? Eleven, he might get hungry soon- _We’re sorry we didn’t wake you when we found him, figured y’all needed all the sleep you could get_.” Roy finished, putting the paper on the night table, his attention going back to his son.

”I am _never_ letting him go. He’s going to be duct taped to me until he’s eighteen or I’m dead, whatever happens first.” Riza informed him, holding their son as tight as she could without hurting her.

”We still need to name him.” Roy reminded her.

”I know. I’m not sure how long we can call him random nicknames or _Baby Boy Mustang_.” Riza sighed.

Roy looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. “He’s getting _my_ last name?” He gasped. He had spent almost a year mentally getting used to their first born not having his surname, that he thought didn’t think that would change.

”Everyone knows your the father. It would be weird for him not have your last name.” Riza reminded him with a smile. Roy smiled back, kissing her on the cheek.

”He looks so much like you.” Riza cooed, stroking his cheek.

”That’s because I’ve got the cheeks of a seven month old infant.” Roy scoffed, pouting.

”I’m being serious, Roy! I see your chin and your nose, his hair is sticking out from the end of his hat so we know it’s black. And I’ll bet money his eyes will end up being black, too.” Riza pointed out to him.

”Nope. I’m gonna disagree with on that last part. His eyes are gonna be _brown_.”

There was a light knock on the door, followed by Colonel Armstrong and Captain Ross entering the room.

”How is he?” Maria smiled.

”Wonderful.” Riza smiled back, bringing her son up closer to her face to kiss his tiny forehead.

”We are sorry to interrupt this happy moment, but we need you to look at the mugshot of the women who was found in possession of your child.” Alex stated.

”Why?” Roy scoffed. “She had our son.”

”Yes. We know that. But we don’t want to charge her for _assault, attempted murder, and kidnapping_ if the only thing she did wrong was adopted a stolen infant.” Maria explained, frowning.

”Let me see her mug shot so I can get this over with.” Riza sighed. Alex extended the photo so Riza could see it, and she only needed a glance before shoving it away.

”Yeah; that’s her.” She huffed, holding her son closer to her chest.

”We will make sure she’s properly charged.” Alex nodded.

”What’s her name?” Roy asked.

Alex and Maria were hesitant for a moment, before deciding it would be best to answer Riza’s question. “She has been identified as a _Katelynn, Katie, Susan Ansbury_. Forty three years of age, never married, no children.” Alex told her.

”And she’s never getting out of prison?” Roy asked. He wanted- _needed_ \- to know Riza, their son, and any siblings they might have in the future would be safe if something ever happened to him, preventing him from protecting them.

”Never.” Maria said.

“She attacked the Führer’s only grandchild, stole her child, and left her to die. The only way she’ll get out is if she escapes.” Alex told them.

“Fantastic! Let’s hope she gets the death penalty. Hang her. Burn the bitch at the stake and let me light the fire. _Oh_! I know! Firing squad and let Riza pull the trigger if she wants to.” Roy said, a smile on his face as he listed off ways for Katie Ansbury to be killed.

”Roy. Calm down, please.” Riza begged.

”Calm down? You want me to calm down? Riza, she cut our son out of you and left you to die! She deserves to fry for what she did! _Ooh_! Electric chair!” He grinned.

”I’d rather her just spend the rest of her life in prison. We have enough blood on our hands. We don’t need any more.”

”For her I’ll make an exception.”

* * *

”He needs a name. Gracia says you guys get to go home tomorrow.” Roy said to Riza, holding their son in his arms.

”I know. I know we were mostly set on the name _Lucas_ , but... I don’t think it fits him.... Maybe if we ever have another boy, but to me, he isn’t a Lucas.” Riza explained, eating her hospital provided jello.

”Yeah. He’s definetly not a Lucas.” Roy agreeded, kissing his son’s forehead.

It took them an hour, bouncing names back and forth between the two of them, trying to decide the perfect name for their perfect little boy. But eventually, they came up with a name they both agreed on. _Joshua_.

_Joshua Maes Mustang_.

”You like your name, Josh? I hope so, because you’re stuck with it.” Riza cooed, taking Josh from Roy so she could nurse him.

Roy watched, with a smile on his face and love in his heart, as his soulmate nursed their newborn son. He was so, so, so damn _lucky_ to have them both in his life. He never wanted to lose either of them again.

”Hey, Riza?” Roy asked.

”Yeah?” She asked, looking up.

”Marry me.” He begged. Riza looked at him like he sprouted a second head, before smiling at him.

” _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that haven’t watched those of you that haven’t watched Private Practice ( ~~It’s on Hulu~~ ) the episode this story came from is the season two finale.


End file.
